Artemis Fowl's adventures at Hogwarts
by sharn
Summary: Artemis Fowl meets Harry Potter meets my imagination
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Well except Chantalle's I do own her.

Chantalle dragged her things up to the only compartment that seemed to have any room left she knocked at the door and opened wide enough so she could fit her body in the space.

"Do ya's mind if I sit with ya's?" she asked in a slightly strangled voice.

"Not at all" one of the boys said.

She carefully manuvered her way through, put her trunk on the rack, then plonked herself down on the nearest available seatwith her eyes shut. When she finally opened her eyes after about ten minutes she noticed all the peoples eyes in the compartment on her. Feeling slightly awkward she decided to start up a conversation.

"So what are all our names then?" her accent highlighted with every vowel.

"Er I'm Ron" the boy who spoke had red hair and seemed to be wearing second hand clothes.

"I'm Harry" the boy with the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead spoke this time.

"I'm Hermione" the only other girl in the compartment spoke her bushy hair was everywhere but she seemed nice enough.

"I'm Neville." the boy was round but smiled so sweetly you couldn't help but like him.

"And you are?" Chantalle asked the last boy who had failed to state his name.

"Artemis fowl" he spoke as though she was the most annoying person, Chantalle felt his piercing black eyes look her up and down then look back at his book.

"Oh um okay. I'm Chantelle." She spoke quietly then pulled a book out of her backpack without looking at the cover she went straight to the first chapter then groaned 'Hogwarts a history' she had read it so many times she could quote it word for word. Putting it back into her backpack she looked for another book. The only one left she hadn't read was 'He who must not be named; a biography' one she had found at the back of the bookshop while getting her school book ,she had thought it might be good for a bit of extra reading, pulling it out she heard Ron gasp.

Chantalle watched him as did all the others in the compartment.

"That wasn't on the book list." Ron stuttered.

"I know but I thought it might be nice for a bit of extra reading." Chantalle answered not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"Do you know anything about he who must not be named." Ron asked her.

"Not a lot I only really know that he called himself Voldemort." Chantalle said then jumped as Ron let out a squeak.

"You must never say his name" Ron said in a high pitched voice.

Chantelle eyed him for awhile then decided that she didn't really want to continue the conversation so instead turned to her book.

When she next looked up there was an old woman at the door

"Would you like anything m'dears?" the woman asked.

Ron groaned "No thanks" then went to eat his sandwiches.

Hermione got some pumpkin pasties. Where as harry got as much as he could afford, which was a lot, and started sharing them round. When the woman looked at her Chantelle just shook her head. S o the woman looked at Artemis.

"No" Artemis's voice was so sharp it cut the air.

The woman quickly walked off.

"You didn't have to be that rude." Hermione started on Artemis.

"I wasn't rude" Artemis shot back.

Chantalle looked at them both then looked over at harry as he spoke.

"You don't sound English Chantalle. "

She could tell he was trying to stop the fight that was brewing.

"No, I'm from Australia me and my dad moved here three months ago. It was a bit of a shock when on the second day of being here I got a letter asking me to come to this school. Dad was a bit hesitant at first but when Hagrid came and spoke to him, he let me come." She answered

Everyone looked at he , once again she turned to her book then noticed that she had only on e page left she finished it quickly then stored it in her bag. She looked around noticing that it was starting to get dark.

"I think we should get into our robes now as we will be arriving in approximately an hour." She said

In silence they got dressed, it took them half an hour for all of them to be dressed and seated again. They sat there quietly each one of them in there own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked out into the crowd of children all pushing and shoving to get to were they want to go, above all the noise you could hear hagrid shouting

"First years, first years over here"

All six of them managed to manoeuvre there way through the crowd and reach him. He smiled at them then yelled for the rest of the first years. The platform was almost empty when the last of the first years were ready for hagrid to speak

"Alright we all here?" then without waiting for an answer turned around and headed for the lake when they reached the lake Artemis was the first to cry out in protest.

"You do not honestly expect me to cross the lake, do you? I might fall in and I only just got my manicure, it would also totally ruin my skin, it will fill my pores with gunk."

"Umm I don't feel so well" Chantalle had most defiantly not expected this and she was starting to feel weak, although she could swim quite well she was afraid of open water.

"Don't worry it's only a short trip it will only take about ten minutes. Alright now hop into a boat two people in each okay it will move itself when you're seated."

Ron and harry went off and seated themselves into a boat and it took off, then Hermione and Neville went off as several other people went off eventually only Chantelle and Artemis were the only ones left on the shore.

"Er, umm well I guess were next then." Chantelle finally spoke looking at him so together they hoped into the boat very cautiously and sat down, when they started to move chantalle screamed and threw herself in Artemis's lap and cried the whole way across, scared witless.

When they reached the other side she quickly got off the boat her eyes still puffy as she ran as far away from the water as she could. Chantalle managed to compose herself enough to walk without announcing her phobia of open water. She could hear Artemis sniggering beside her she just turned to him and pleaded with her eyes for him not to tell she couldn't quite tell what he was thinking only she hoped that he wasn't planning on telling anyone. Despite his snickers and subtle remarks to her fear she stayed quite close to him another of her fears quickly became apparent and nothing escaped Artemis's piercing eyes.

"You're afraid of the dark too aren't you? That's what really scared you about the water the fact that you couldn't see properly and it's what's scaring you now too isn't it." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't tell anyone please." Chantalle whispered back.

He just chuckled and continued walking beside her. The two of them quickly caught up to the others. When the first years reached the castle several of them gasped it was the most amazing sight. They walked up the stairs and along the main hallway; they quickly reached two large doors. Hagrid walked off and left them there, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville came over and stood with them. Almost immediately afterwards three boys came over and started talking to Harry.

"Hello I am Draco Malfoy..." He had blonde hair and was obviously the leader despite the fact that the other two boys towered over them all. "...and this is Crab and Goyle. You must be Harry potter..."

At the mention of Harry's name everyone in the room became silent and turned to watch him.

Draco continued "... You know you really don't have to hang out with these losers. Someone of your importance should hang out with someone of equal importance."

"I'm quite happy with the friends I've got thankyou." Harry's first thought was that he did not very much like this boy.

Draco scowled and stalked off it was obvious that he was not going to offer again and had decided that they would instead have to be enemies. Chantalle turned around to see Artemis scowling, it was a scary face and she shuddered at the thought of being on the wrong side of the stick with him. Just then a teacher came she was tall and thin her lips were pursed.

"First years I will put you in alphabetical order and then you will walk in single file down the centre of the hall where you will reach the teachers table I will then tell you were to stand, You will then be put into your houses which you will stay in for the rest of your school years there are four houses Gryffindor of which I am head, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and lastly Slytherin." She did not waste time and quickly arranged them.

The chantalle was placed right behind Harry and from the reaction that he had got when the grade had learned who he was she thought it was good as she would hopefully blend in and go unnoticed. When finally they walked into the hall the first thing many of them noticed was the roof. It perfectly replicated the sky outside. Hovering around the room there was candles, it took them a couple of minutes to get from one side of the room to the other. Everyone of them were slightly nervous, then a hat and stool were placed on the platform, at first nothing happened then suddenly it came alive and started to sing quite shocked that she was chantalle forgot to listen and by the time she had calmed down the song was over and the first student was being called up. Abatha abacus 'what and unusual name' she thought. Abatha sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, the hat seemed to ponder for a moment then in a great booming voice yelled out

"Ravenclaw" and so started the long line of first years being sorted. When it was Artemis's turn the hat seemed to take a very long time to choose before it eventually yelled out "Slytherin"

Next it was Hermione's turn she went into Gryffindor after around twenty to thirty people it was Neville's turn he too went into Gryffindor. Draco and his two friends went into Slytherin they seemed very pleased with this arrangement.

Then it was Harry's turn as his name was called out everyone in the hall was silent and every eye watched him. The hat took a while to choose his house and as she watched him she noticed his lips whispering the words

"Not Slytherin, anything but Slytherin"

The hat then yelled out his house "Gryffindor"

A great roar erupted from the Gryffindor table as Harry walked to the table and sat next to Neville and Hermione.

Next was her turn she walked confidently up to the hat and sat gently on the seat then as the hat was placed on her head she could hear the hat thinking inside her own head she had already figured this much so it was not a shock. Chantalle waited patiently for the hat to pick.

It yelled out "Slytherin"

She walked towards Artemis and sat in between him and a sixth year. Finally it was Ron's turn the hat was on his head for less then a second when it called out "Gryffindor" Ron ran and sat with Harry, Hermione and Neville. All four of them seemed to be staring at them with shocked faces. Chantalle looked at all the people around them they all seemed to have soured faces they all seemed mean she edged a little closer towards Artemis.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry this chapter took so long ive been preoccupied working on writing my own book!

The dinner seemed to go on forever and Chantalle quickly got tired, just as she was sure she was going to fall asleep the head master got up and announced that it was time to go to bed and that the first years should follow the house captain. They were lead down some stairs into what seemed like the dungeons, Chantalle's mouth dropped as she realised that's exactly what they were Dungeons but Artemis beat her to the punch and complained first.

"You don't honestly expect us to sleep in the dungeons do you? What are we common criminals?"

"The dungeons are fully furbished. There's nothing to worry about it is perfectly safe and it's warm enough." The male house captain explained.

Artemis did not look completely convinced but chose not to express his hatred out load. When they got to an old painting of Salazar Slytherin the house captains turned round and started to talk.

"The password for the common room is parsley, every time you want to enter the common room you must say this password." It was the female house captain who spoke this time.

Chantalle walked to the dormitory ahead of everyone she needed no help with directions. She was sure she was asleep before her head touched the pillow. In the mourning she woke up quite early and yet somehow still managed to be the last one out of bed, looking around the empty dormitory she wondered what to do after a minutes consideration she chose to go and find artemis and follow him as he seemed quite confident the night before.  
As she excited the dormitory she got the scare of her life standing on the other side of the door was Artemis looking quite irritated

"About time, what took you so long?"

"I only just woke up..." chantalle answered shyly "no need to yell!"

Artemis gave her an exasperated look then turned around heading for the painting to exit the common room. They made there way quickly to the hall and were surprised to find that they were not two of the last first graders there in, they were even more surprissed to find that they were on the contrary two of the first there as the others had appeard to have gotten lost. Instead of going to the slytherin table they went over to the gryffindor table to talk with harry, ron and hermione who had all made there way to the hall easily

"Were's nevell?" Chantalle asked before any of them had a chance to answer around a hundred students came over and surronded harry succesfully pushing both Artemis and Chantalle to the back of the crowd, shrugging her shoulders chantalle walked to the slytherin table planning on getting breakfast. Artemis followed without complaint but Chantalle could see from his face that he was furious 'great a rich spoilt brat' she thought to herself wondering how she managed to befriend these type of people, no matter were she went and how many people there were, she always seemed to pick the one spoilt brat to become friends with. Just then a peice of paper was waved in frount of her face and her name called out behind her. She jumped so high she was shocked her head didn't touch the ceiling

"Yes?" she asked as she turned around, behind her was a tall man with a prominant nose and oily hair before she new what she was saying words began to tumble out of her mouth " You now that if you tried tresime hair products for oily hair it will leave your hair really silky and smooth!" She blushed, inside her head she was screaming at herself for not thinking before she spoke.

"Really, I can tell we have a true genious here!" the man spoke his voice was oily, this surprised Chantalle but somehow she stll managed to make a fool of herself

"Well technically I am a genious I do have an IQ of 280 higher than any human!" She heard someone scoff beside her looking around she realised that it was Artemis

"280 is that all! I can assure you I have an IQ higher than that!" he said vicously, a strange emotion erupted inside Chantalle it took her a minute to realise it was jelousy and competitiveness wrapped together 'how could he have a higher IQ than me' she was furious at herself for not achieveing better results.

"Great two genii" the teacher spoke though he had an edge of joy hidden in his sarcartic voice.

"Anyway who are you?" Chantalle asked the man.

"I would assume that he is our head of house as he's handing out our time tables!" artemis answered

"Well I figured that much out smartypants I was asking his name, and you call yourself a genious!" chantalle retorted angrily.

"Im prfessor snape and yes I am your head of house and your potions teacher!" proffessor snape tried to calm the situation unsuccessfully

"Im going to talk to Hermione at least she's one genious without an attitude problem" With that chantalle grabbed her time table and stormed off towards hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chantelle talked to Hermione for only a minute before leaving to get ready for her class, potions. As she was getting ready for the class she suddenly and uncontrollably broke down into tears, she stayed in the place she had fallen for such a long time she was sure the rest of the world must have passed her by, she wanted to go back to Australia. Finally when she could no longer stand to stay lying on the floor she got up grabbed her bag and ran off to potions it seems that she had only been crying for ten minutes although it did mean she was ten minutes late to her first class not a good second impression. Out of breath she knocked on the door to the dungeon and was immediately told to enter. Professor snape did not seem happy

"Well look it's our little genius, did we get lost or something?"

Chantelle new this was an attack at her and was furious, Artemis's smug smile from behind the teacher didn't help.

"No I've just been lying on the dormitory floor for the past ten minutes thinking how stupid it was for me and my dad to come to England and how I wish my mother was still alive so that she could tell me what I should be doing NOT that it is any of your business..." Chantelle smiled " I just felt that this little piece of insight into my life would give me the quite pleasurable effect of wiping that smug little look off both yours and mister fowls faces. Now that I have achieved what I wanted I will be content in sitting down and listening to the lesson."

and with that chantelle went and sat in the only seat left which unfortunately happened to be between Artemis and the blonde boy, Draco, but the smile on her face she was sure could and would not be wiped off in a hurry.

Chantelle as it turns out had been the last of the stragglers and so the lesson began, professor snape told them to put there wands back into their bags, she and Artemis it seemed shared the same view of the comment being ridiculous as this was a potions class and therefore they should not be using their wands, however the rest of the class hastened to follow the teachers directions. As soon as he started talking chantelle tuned out she new all he said already, as soon as he started picking on Harry though she was immediately paying attention, this was very interesting.

They were instructed to write the work off the board down Artemis it seemed to have an objection to this,

"Excuse me but I already know this and I assure you I will not write down things of which I already know!"

Professor Snape looked as though he was seriously contemplating murder unfortunately for a boy named Walton he at that moment chose to throw a paper plane so he was the one who felt the wrath of professor Snapes fury. It is safe to say that all the other students followed the teachers directions from then on, Artemis was stubborn though.

"Professor I must insist that I not write this down!" He really was pushing the boundaries'.

"Why not Artemis can't you write?" Chantelle insulted him she was going to enjoy this,

"Chantelle if I were you I would think very carefully about insulting me as I am sure you don't want some of those secrets of yours splayed around the school."

It was effective enough to shut her up, however not effective enough in getting rid of the smile which Artemis was beginning to find highly irritating. None the less not wanting to been seen as an idiot for not being able to write he began to copy the work off the board. Chantelle and Artemis could have been mistaken for twins in the way that they both wrote in a quick and decisive manner, there writing styles were also highly similar both being cursive and of the neatest fashion. The rest of the week Chantelle and Artemis continued to astound teachers and peers alike with their intelligence and despite Artemis and Chantelles many blow outs which ended in Chantelle storming off in a huff they remained at the best close acquaintances which is saying a lot.

The weekend came and Chantelle was unsure of what to do her and Artemis had, had another major fight so talking to him was out of the question, despite the cold weather dawning on them many of the students chose to spend Saturday afternoon laying by the lake or even swimming in it. Not knowing what else to do she grabbed a book and blanket, went down to the lakeside, sat down and began to read. She was halfway through the book when Artemis came looming over her, she looked up and frowned questioningly. At the top of his voice he asked her

"Aren't you going for a swim Chantelle?"

"No Artemis I'm not." Chantelle replied then pushed Artemis into the water everyone in range laughed, next thing she new Professor magonigal came up behind her and ordered her to go to her office while helping Artemis out of the water and drying him off.

When Professor Magonigal turned around and found Chantelle still standing there she was not impressed.

"I told you to go to my office, why haven't you?"

"Because miss I don't feel I should have to, mister Fowl is one of the most loathsome, annoying inconceivably frustrating person I have ever had the misfortune to set my eyes upon and to be really frank I only did what countless of other people would have done had they had the chance to attack when his idiotic bodyguard butler wasn't around. Yes that is right Artemis I researched you, something you should have done with me because you then would have known that I may be sweet and innocent a majority of the time the minute I am driven to the brink of insanity I can be very much fatal."


	5. Chapter 5

Chantelle walked the streets of the town she had in fury not thought for a moment that it might be slightly stupid to walk right out the gates of Hogwarts, especially when not taking in where she was going being lost was something that annoyed her, she always felt that she was far to smart to get lost and that in reality she had no excuse. Soon she passed a shop, studying it carefully for clues she figured out where she was, Chantelle walked into the shop went up to the counter and politely asked if they could contact Hogwarts for her, the elderly woman looked upon her for awhile but eventually obliged. Chantelle then went and sat at one of the available seats and waited.

She was searching through her pockets when she found her purse, she thanked her father for his readiness for any situation something he had instilled in her. Figuring that she might as well do some reading while she waited for someone from Hogwarts to arrive she went round the corner to the bookstore and bought as many books as she could afford having not been able to decide what she wanted. Then she returned to the shop and sat down reading. It wasn't long before someone arrived, that someone it turned out was Albus Dumbledore himself, she was quite shocked when he smiled at her, even more so when he sat down and ordered two bottles of butter beer.

"So Chantelle I hear you made a spectacle of yourself today?" he chuckled softly.

"Yes..."Chantelle didn't know what was going on but she was very suspicious.

"I have heard a bit about you and Artemis, and I must admit I know quite a lot about you both. I think that you drive each other insane because you're both trying to be top dog. I know that you have for so long just stood back and let people go on ahead of you because it something that doesn't bother you it to you is just a part of you and you have no true desire to change, then you moved to England and all that changed you were forced into the belief that you were, on some level wrong, on some level, broken. So now you are trying to fight yourself for who you want to be and what you were told you should be.  
"See I think everyone has told you that you should be more assertive and more demanding, but you are happy just being forgotten because it's who you are, you need no public recognition. Artemis on the other hand demands the world bow at his feet, he wants power, you see in him what you think, what you have been told should be in yourself and now it scares you because you think that if you don't fight him everyone will see you as a failure and that everyone will see behind you exterior finding you for who you really are, a broken hearted child."

Chantelle in true form looked him up and down then went back to reading her book though in all honesty she didn't take any of it in, and the words of the headmaster rushed through her head causing her much pain in the process. Realising that she wasn't fooling him she marked the page she was reading then put the book down. He pushed the drink over to her and at the same time took a sip of his own. She drank in silence, her mind wandering. A question that had been burning into her for awhile suddenly came rushing out of her mouth

"Why was I put into slytherin?"

"That is, I guess, the house that the sorting hat felt best suited you."

Chantelle nodded her head, they later returned to Hogwarts were Chantelle was told that in future it was advisable that when she felt stressed she should go see him rather then walk out of the school, no punishment was given to her as he felt that her day had been horrific enough without further need to distress her.

She stayed in the common room for the rest of the night reading, it was only when two a.m arrived and Chantelle realised that she hadn't eaten all that day. She put her book down on the chair, opened up the common room door and entered into the hallway. Swiftly but cautiously she walked around looking for the kitchen she new round about where it should be but she couldn't for the life of her find the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Without warning two red-head boys came round the corner startling her, they looked at her mischievously.

"Hello there..."the first one spoke."Who might you be?"

"Chantelle, do you two know where the kitchen might be?"

She got straight to the point by this time she was starving and didn't really feel like playing games. They looked at each other and laughed

"Do we know where the kitchen is? What do you take us for? Of course we know where the kitchen is!" it was the second one who spoke this time.

"Do you mind showing me, please?"

They looked at each other laughed then beckoned for her to follow, they led her to a painting of a bowl of fruit, they tickled the pear suddenly the painting was gone and a door was in its place. The first boy went through the second let Chantelle through then came in afterwards. The kitchen was huge, she was looking around when a little house elf came along,

"Hello madam, sirs may I help you?"

"Yeah can we get twenty pumpkin pasties?"it was the second boy who spoke.

"... and three bottles of butter beer?" the first one.

For the first time Chantelle realised that she didn't know their names.

"So who exactly are you two? You look a bit like Ronald weasly?"

"I'm Fred..." The first boy

"I'm gorge and Ron is our little brother." the second boy

The food and drinks arrived then, Chantelle hungrily dug in. They sat in the kitchen for such a long time then eventually they left once they were all done. As they parted ways the boys waved goodbye then much to her surprise pulled out a map

"Better be careful Snape is out and about probably looking for a reason to hand out detentions."

She took their warning, lit her wand and quietly slid off into the night. She was almost back at the dungeons when she was caught. Professor Snape was standing right in front of her.

"Hello Miss Chantelle I thought I would find you wandering about, Artemis told me so!"

"Hello Professor..." She was really nervous.

"I suggest that next time you plan on going for a night-time adventure you think against it, now run off to bed and don't get caught along the way."

As suggested she ran along and was back into the common room very quickly, Chantelle new that it was only because it was her own house teacher that she didn't get into trouble. She read the rest of the book, she picked up the next one and read it, By the time she'd finished that one it was time for breakfast, she put the book down planning to read the next one, but being hungry again she decided to go down and get something to eat. upon entering the great hall she noticed quite a few student looking at her. She went over to Hermione, Ron and harry, she hadn't talked to them all through the week and she needed someone to talk to.

"Hey your famous for running away yesterday!" She had barely even reached them when ron yelled it out to her.

"Ron don't!"Hermione whispered aggressively.

"It's ok I'm really too tired to care. "Chantelle smiled then grabbed a piece of toast off Ron's plate and started eating it, She squeezed her way between Ron and harry.

She wasn't all that worried about being at the wrong table, though it seemed that a majority of the school was looking her way curious as to her actions.

"I haven't seen you guys all week how have you been?"

"Fine" they all answered in unison

"What are you all doing today?"

"Not sure, I think we'll be going to see hagrid!" Harry answered, chantelle nodded. then spun around as someone behind her answered.

"Going to blow up a toilet to send to our mother!" It was Fred who spoke.

Chantelle laughed "That seems about right! So how do you plan on doing it, I really would be interested in knowing?"

"I think we'll just use an explosion spell!" gorge said

"Well that seems a bit silly, shouldn't you use the intilmatra spell, it will be less messy and it will leave the toilet more intact that way you can send more of it, rather than just the dust that the explosion spell will leave it in."

They smiled and nodded, Chantelle could tell she had got their minds working they ran off excitedly talking. Ron just looked shocked then shook his head, Hermione gave her a disapproving look but harry just laughed.

Chantelle then went over to her own table, she sat far away from Artemis, but he came and sat next to her. On his pale face he had the scariest look she had ever seen.

"You will pay for yesterday, believe me you will pay!" He then sat down in silence though she could feel his dark eyes piercing her.

When she was full she got up and walked off to the dungeons, Artemis was by her side he wasn't looking at her anymore but she knew he was watching her, she also knew he was plotting and that scared her more then she could believe.


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis seemed to cling to Chantalle for the rest of the day, she was so used to him being there that when the last class of the day was over she was quite shocked to find him no where in sight. Chantalle began to walk around the castle, exploring on her own, she was on the third floor, when she heard people talking, their voices where low, ferocious whispers. She noticed, Artemis's voice and when she listened closer she thought she recognised, proffessor Quarrils voice.

"Look you just tell him that if he helps me out I will help him with his little problem." Artemis hissed at the teacher.

"I d-d-don't know what your t-t-talking about!" Professor Quarril stammered.

"Don't play dumb with me just, give him the message." Artemis stormed off, leaving Proffessor Quarril standing in the corridor, Chantalle watched him, she saw the flash of anger cross his face, he was deffinatly going to be someone to watch, she didn't believe that stammer was real. She questioned why someone would nee to appear weak, but she already knew the answer, to hide their strength.

She smiled, it didn't take a genius to work out that both Artemis and the Professor where up to something, and it was obvious that soon their paths would be allined, now all Chantalle had to do was work out the plan and to what the plan would lead to. Chantalle knew Artemis, the other day she had let her guard down she had become angry and had shown her true self but she wouldnt let it happen again, she knew what the plan was and she would achieve it. See Dumbledore had been right when he said that her mind had been fighting for what she was truely like and what she was told she should want, but what he didnt know was that the war had already been won and it was the part of her mind that believed she should want what people told her she should want that had slaughtered her true self. She understood what Proffessor Quarrill was doing because she was doing it herself. Afraid of the dark and open water, she would never be so weak, no she wanted to rule, she was afraid of Artemis but only because he was a threat to her.

Sometimes her old self would come through, but it was very rare, she was changing so rapidly that soon she knew that her old life would be nothing more then a memory. She had been changing long before her mother death.

Slowly she began to walk to the dorm room, she was thinking over the conversation between Artemis and the proffessor, Obviously Artemis wanted power but who did the Proffessor know that would help Artemis get it. She thought back over all the things she had learnt while being at hogwarts.

There was something there nigling at the back of her mind telling her that she already knew, ...

...

...

'He Who Must Not Be Named.', "Voldermort" the word slipped out of her mouth, she looked around, seeing that no one was near her, she smiled. Now that one question had been answered she realised what Artemis must be up to. Her mind thought over everything that had happened in the past twenty years, She had read the the story about how Voldemort had dissapeared. 'Quarall must know where Voldemort is' she thought out loud, 'which means that he wants voldermort to help him,' Chantalle smiled a wicked smile before realising herself and putting on her usual absent look.

'Hey Chantalle!" Chantalle turned around to see, Harry, Hermione and Ron walking together.

Hey all, sorry about this taking Soo long and I must admit that it is quite bad, I'm really sorry but I am soo busy with school, my own book and trying to start up a business that I really dont have time for much else


	8. Chapter 8

Chantalle, Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked along the halls, Chantalle perhaps for the first time showed her evil streak. As they walked she was waving her wand, without saying the spell out loud students were pushed out of their way. Suddenly Quarrel came rushing by, Harry grasped his forehead with his hand, causing all four of the young friends to stop abruptly. Like a clock's second hand clicking onto the hour causing the bellowing sound of chimes, Chantalle mind clicked over it all made sense now. She turned and ran after Quarrel; she chased him down several flights of stairs, almost catching up to him when the stairs suddenly changed. Taking a deep breath she jumped off the edge smashing into the safety of the other side. Though she was in pain she didn't have time to stop, she rolled onto her front then jumped up, a deep sting spreading across her chest begging her to stop.

Her chase took her out onto the school grounds, and to the edge of the forest taking a deep breath she made to enter. Something from behind gripped itself onto her ankle and dragged her backwards. Chantalle let out a scream before she could stop herself, once free of its grasp she turned to see Artemis with his wand outstretched. A scowl more fearsome then anything Artemis could ever produce crossed her face, she grabbed onto her wand like it was the only thing keeping her feet on the ground and cast a spell without even thinking about what spell it was. The words shrieking out of her mouth, Artemis quickly shouted in return, a stream of red flew out of Chantalle's wand, at the same time as a stream of green flew out of Artemis's.

Their eyes locked as the streams met, fighting each other they their position as the two wands connected and fought, neither willing to give up. Both Chantalle and Artemis could feel students and teachers alike around them, but they had eyes only for each other. They knew the price and the goal and neither was willing to give it up. World domination, they didn't want to rule like the characters in comic books, they wanted to rule forever they wanted the earth, each of them equally, both knew the cost and both more than willing to pay.

The air filled with mist, the air became gluggy, hard to breath. Then it slowed every movement seeing to take triple the time it really did. A flash of green came from in the forest, hitting the side of Chantalle's head. Instantly the red stream from her wand faltered and she fell to the ground. Artemis let his hand and wand fall stopping the stream of green, slowly, cautiously he walked over to her. Gently he touched her wrist, then he moved his fingers to her neck, a roar erupted from his throat.

He dived into the forest.

Harry moved towards Chantalle, as soon as his fingers brushed against her skin he knew, but still he checked her wrist praying the whole time that he would find a pulse. He looked up at one of the professors standing behind him not really seeing them.

"She's dead!" the words fell out of his mouth.

The silence that fell was so complete not even the forest seemed to make a sound; Harry stood up and moved aside for the Professor to check out Chantalle for herself. Once she had seen over Chantalle, and seen the small patch of burnt skin on the side of her forehead, she ordered all the students to get back in the castle.

One of the Professors's whispered into Hagrid's ear and he walked into the forest with the Professor. However they came out only seconds later with Artemis trailing behind, he went and sat next to Chantalle's body, softly talking to her as though he expected whole heartedly for her to reply. Sighing he put his head in his hands then looked at her. Gently his fingers raked her neck, pulling from out of her shirt a key shaped pendent, hung on the chain loosely held in his hands. Artemis let the chain fall and held the key in his palm before clasping his fist around it and pulling it, breaking the chain. With that he stood up and flicked his wand again, a blanket appeared from the air and fell gracefully on her body covering it from view. He walked slowly up to the forest, he was angry and sad, he had seen her as a threat, but also a friend. No one understood what it was like to be so intelligent that everything just fell into your hands. But Chantalle had known and for that reason alone their friendship had bloomed. Chantalle had been a threat but that was some of the reason Artemis had liked her, no one else was able to challenge him like she had, he enjoyed the challenge.

...

...

The castle was in shock, an owl was sent to Chantalle's father who seemed to arrive seconds after the owl had left. He looked at his daughter's body without a hint of emotion, before being taken to Dumbledore's office. Artemis on the other hand disappeared, his whereabouts unknown for hours, when he came back his usual scowl had returned and it seemed as though he had no affection for Chantalle whatsoever.


End file.
